SOMEONE
by kim fany
Summary: kisah cinta yang rumit di antara selubung tipis hubungan persaudaraan, persahabatan, dan balas dendam. manakah dari cinta tulus mereka yang akan berhasil? This is GS (gs for Uke) Kaisoo! Hunsoo! krisoo!
1. Chapter 1

**SOMEONE**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo (20) - Kim Jongin (21)**

 **Wu Yifan (22) - Oh Sehun (21),**

 **And All Member Exo**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo, HunSoo, KriSoo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort.**

 **Warning! : Genderswitch For Uke, DLDR, OOC, Typo(s).**

 **Cerita murni berdasarkan pemikiran saya dan imajinasi saya. Apabila ada kesamaan tokoh, sifat, atau alur cerita, itu merupakan sebuah kebetulan! Bila tak suka, silahkan close tab! Dilarang kompas cerita tanpa izin. Dimohon untuk menghargai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Enjoy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Langit mulai terlihat gelap. Nampak mega-mega mendung sedang berkumpul menutupi langit cerah dengan segala pancaran cahayanya. Deru angin berhembus kencang membisikkan kesunyian yang mencekam. Menghantarkan dingin yang menghujam.

Di sebuah ruangan kelas, seorang gadis mungil tengah duduk terdiam memperhatikan dunia luar di balik kaca jendela. Gadis itu meringis perlahan saat memperhatikan bagaimana dahan-dahan pohon besar itu menari-nari riang bersama sang angin hingga dedaunannya jatuh berguguran terhempas oleh angin.

"Sedang apa kau disana Soo?" suara husky seorang lelaki yang khas cukup membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan memalingkan pandangannya kearah datanganya suara.

Mata bulat gadis itu semakin besar terbelalak karena kaget. Dirinya melihat sosok lelaki yang tinggi tegap tengah berdiri angkuh di pojok ruangan yang gelap. Tubuh gadis itu atau yang biasa di panggil Kyungsoo mematung sesaat. Meski wajah sosok lelaki itu tak nampak, namun Kyungsoo masih hafal betul siapa pemilik suara husky yang khas itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jongin pemilik hatinya.

"Mengapa belum pulang?" tambah Jongin saat dirasa Kyungsoo tak kunjung merespon ucapannya. Kyungsoo ternyata lebih memilih untuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dari pada mengeluarkan suaranya yang merdu itu, -yang sangat Jongin rindukan- untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum kembali mengalihkan wajahnya dan pandangannya kembali melihat pemandangan dunia luar.

Lelaki itu hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah saat melihat respon yang di berikan Kyungsoo. Matanya yang tajam terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang seakan-akan tak pernah mau menganggapnya ada lagi. Meski begitu, Jongin itu paham betul bahwa Kyungsoo sedang merasa tak nyaman dan sedikit kikuk. Terbukti dengan respon tubuh Kyungsoo yang menegang seiring dengan suara derap langkah kaki Jongin yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Jongin terus berjalan perlahan dengan santainya menuju kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk tak nyaman di bangkunya. Tangan mungilnya saling bertautan dan saling meremas kuat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar membasahi tubuhnya yang putih bersih. Kyungsoo terus saja merutukki ketidak beruntungannya pada hari ini. Selain karena cuaca yang mendung hebat seperti akan turun badai, tubuhnya yang sedang demam dan lemas, hingga kedatangan Jongin yang sangat ia hindari belakangan ini malah berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan santai.

Bibir mungil Kyungsoo terus saja merapalkan doa agar dapat keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa harus merasakan apapun, dan tanpa harus berinteraksi dengan orang terkasihnya, Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin tegang saat merasakan sosok Jongin kini tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat. Sesekali Kyungsoo menetralkan deru nafasnya yang entah mengapa menjadi tersendat-sendat. Di dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo terus membisikkan kata penyemangat hidupnya _'Gwenchana..'_ berkali-kali. Air matanya sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya, yang mampu mengaburkan pandangannya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat merasakan tangan besar dan hangat tengah memegang dan mengelus lembut bahu kanannya yang menegang. Kyungsoo mengeram tertahan karena buaian lembut Jongin. _'Siall..!'_ umpat Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Soo.." panggil Jongin lembut. Tangannya yang berada di bahu sempit Kyungsoo mulai mengelus lembut secara perlahan, mencoba menengkan tubuh kekasihnya itu yang sedang menegang.

Kyungsoo mendengar dengan jelas panggilan Jongin. Kyungsoo juga tak mampu mengabaikan kelembutan tangan Jongin yang sedang membelai dan mengelus lembut bahunya. Tangan besar Jongin seolah menghantarkan rasa nyaman. Meski sangsi, namun Kyungsoo harus mengakuinya. Bahwa dirinya sepenuhnya rindu akan sentuhan Jongin. Namun, denyut perih di hatinya mengalahkan kenyamanan yang tengah ia rasakan, menghantarkan rasa pilu yang menggerogoti jiwa. Kyungsoo merasa kesal. Dirinya sungguh tak suka saat perasaan perih ini mengaung-ngaung menggerogoti hatinya. Kyungsoo sungguh benci saat harus menjadi lemah dan bodoh saat merasakan perasaan perihnya ini yang sangat menyiksa. Perasaan perih ini kian menjadi, dan dirinya hanya mampu menangis tanpa melakukan hal apapun yang dapat memulihkan perih yang di rasanya. Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga menahan derai air mata yang akan segera keluar. Dirinya tak ingin Jongin melihatnya dalam keadaan semedihkan ini. Ini sungguh memalukan untuknya. Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga menahan getaran-getaran lemah tubuhnya yang pasti dapat Jongin rasakan.

"Soo.. kumohon.. lihat aku. Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Suara husky itu mengalun lembut ke telinga Kyungsoo. Menggetarkan rasa rindu yang terkurung rapat di dasar hatinya yang terdalam. Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Dirinya sungguh benci saat harus berhadapan dengan rasa rindu yang sungguh menyulitkan ini.

Sakit! Kyungsoo merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit menggerogoti hatinya. Perih. Kyungsoo benci saat dirinya tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan ini. Apa salahnya? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan hidupnya? Salah apa yang telah ia lakukan sebenarnya?

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia harus mengakhirinya. Mengakhiri segala perasaan bodoh ini. Mengakhiri cintanya yang sangat membelenggu dan terus menyiksanya. Dirinya sungguh tak kuat lagi. Apa salah bila dirinya hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan? Mengapa cinta begitu kejam mempermainkan hidupnya?

Jongin perlahan menundukkan tubuhnya. Jongin berlutut di samping tubuh Kyungsoo. Dengan perlahan, Jongin mencoba membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadap kearahnya. Berhasil! Meski banyak sekali tolakkan dari Kyungsoo. Namun dirinya berhasil membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Jongin mengeryit saat merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo panas. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di kepalanya. 'Apa Kyungsoo sakit? Apa hal itu karenanya? Apa Kyungsoo makan dengan teratur belakangan ini? Apa Kyungsoo tidur dengan nyenyak?' Jongin dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melenyapkan pikiran-pikiran bodohnya. Hal itu dapat ia tanyakan nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dirinya harus sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kekasih mungilnya ini sebelum para penghalang bermunculan.

Semenjak _hal itu_ terjadi, dirinya sungguh sangat sulit untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Jangankan berbicara, hanya sekedar berpandangan saja sudah teramat sulit. Hal itu karena dua lelaki bodoh yang terus menempel dan menjaga kekasih mungilnya. Menjauhkan keberadaan kekasihnya itu secara tak langsung. Sungguh Jongin sangat bersukur, karena dapat menemukan Kyungsoo sedang duduk melamun sendirian di ruangan kelas ini. Ini merupakan jawaban dari doa yang telah ia panjatkan setiap harinya.

"Mianhae.." Jongin berucap lirih. Terdengar nada penyesalan dan kesedihan dalam suaranya. Jongin mengetahui dengan benar bahwa Kata maaf saja takkan mampu menghapus luka di hati kekasihnya ini. Namun Jongin ingin agar kekasihnya ini mengetahui dan merasakan seberapa menyesalnya dirinya.

Tubuh kyungsoo menegang mendengar kata Jongin. Air matanya berlomba-lomba keluar. Perasaan perih yang menggerogoti, kini semakin ganas menggerogoti hatinya. Kyungsoo sangat merasa tersiksa. Kata itu adalah kata yang sangat tak ingin ia dengar saat ini. Sungguh Kyungsoo benci satu kata itu. Karena secara tak langsung, satu kata itu mewakili kenyataan yang tersembunyi. Satu kata itu memperjelas perbuatan Jongin bukanlah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

Jongin mendengar isak kecil yang berasal dari Kyungsoo. Sungguh tubuhnya lemas saat ini. Sebegitu sakit kah? Sungguh Jongin menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kekasih mungilnya itu. Jongin meremas kuat tangan Kyungsoo. Berusaha menghantarkan kekuatan.

"Aku.." Suara Jongin tenggelam oleh suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka paksa

"Jauhi dia bajingan!" suara baritone terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Kyungsoo secara sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangannya yang di remas kuat oleh Jongin.

"Oppa.." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan

"Kemarilah Soo.." Lelaki itu menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Jongin. Jongin hanya dapat mengeram tertahan.

"Sekali lagi kau mendekatinya, maka mati lah kau bajingan!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/DELET**

 **Ohh.. annyeong! ^^ saya kembali dengan sebuah ff absurd baru. Maaf apabila masih bayak kekurangannya..^^ seperti biasa, ff ini saya buat untuk di nikmati oleh para readers, tapi kalo ff ini gak menarik perhatian readers, maka yah.. terpaksa harus di berhentikan T^T**

 **Jadi intinya, ff ini lanjut apa enggak yah tergantung respon readers semua ^^**

 **Ohh iya aku mau minta maaf juga apa bila kedua ff aku yang NC belum aku lanjutin. Selain karena factor kesehatan yang kurang memungkinkan, juga karena Aku masih terlalu pusing kalo harus menjabarkan gimana kegiatan NC mereka. Tapi nanti di lanjut kok..^^ mohon sabar menunggu**

 **Di nanti responnya sekalian.. terimakasih banyak *deepbow**

 **See You Next Time~~ *loveyou #kisshug :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOMEONE**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo (20) - Kim Jongin (21)**

 **Wu Yifan (22) - Oh Sehun (21),**

 **And All Member Exo**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo, HunSoo, KriSoo**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort.**

 **Warning! : Genderswitch For Uke, DLDR, OOC, Typo(s).**

 **Cerita murni berdasarkan pemikiran saya dan imajinasi saya. Apabila ada kesamaan tokoh, sifat, atau alur cerita, itu merupakan sebuah kebetulan! Bila tak suka, silahkan close tab! Dilarang kompas cerita tanpa izin. Dimohon untuk menghargai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Enjoy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Jongin mendengar isak kecil yang berasal dari Kyungsoo. Sungguh tubuhnya lemas saat ini. Sebegitu sakit kah? Sungguh Jongin menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kekasih mungilnya itu. Jongin meremas kuat tangan Kyungsoo. Berusaha menghantarkan kekuatan._

" _Aku.." Suara Jongin tenggelam oleh suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka paksa_

" _Jauhi dia bajingan!" suara baritone terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Kyungsoo secara sontak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangannya yang di remas kuat oleh Jongin._

" _Oppa.." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan_

" _Kemarilah Soo.." Lelaki itu menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Jongin. Jongin hanya dapat mengeram tertahan._

" _Sekali lagi kau mendekatinya, maka mati lah kau bajingan!"_

Lelaki itu membawa Kyungsoo pergi tanpa ijin. Jongin menjadi kesal dan mengamuk sendiri. "Sial! Padahal tinggal sedikit saja. Arghhh! apa salahku begitu besar padamu Soo?" Jongin berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya di tempati oleh Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku Soo.. maafkan aku sayang!" Jongin berujar lirih pada deru angin yang berhembus dari sela-sela ventilasi ruangan. Berharap lirihannya dapat tersampaikan oleh sang angin kepada sang kekasih mungilnya. Konyol! Jongin tau, bahwa dirinya kini berubah menjadi sebegitu konyolnya hanya karena kekasih mungilnya itu yang pergi dari sisinya. Jongin mengerang tertahan. Kekasih? Apa benar dirinya menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya? Bukannya dirinya hanya bermain-main dengan perasaan gadis itu? Bermain main dengan tujuan ingin membalas dendam?

"Aaarghhh!" Jongin berteriak pilu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini? Mengapa ia begitu merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo? Mengapa dirinya merasa tak rela bila sosok gadis mungilnya itu pergi dari sisinya?

~OooOooO~

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku penumpang, tepat di samping Oppanya. Gadis mungi itu hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang hal-hal konyol yang akan ia lakukan bila saja Oppanya tak datang saat itu. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu menghela nafasnya panjang. Hal itu sontak mengalihkan focus sang Oppa yang sedari tadi menatap jalanan demi keselamatan mereka.

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat menggenggam erat tangannya yang dingin dan basah. Sontak gadis mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang sedang menggenggam tangannya erat. Matanya menatap polos kepada sosok Oppa tercintanya.

"Kamu tak apa sayang?" Tanya Oppanya lembut, sembari mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya yang besar.

"Humm.. " Gumam Kyungsoo sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan Oppa sayang. Oppa tadi terlalu lama meninggalkanmu. Seharusnya Oppa mengizinkan kau pulang bersama Sehun tadi. Atau, seharusnya Oppa membawamu ke perkumpulan Organisasi. Maafkan Oppa yang bodoh ini sayang.."

Kyungsoo merasa terenyuh mendengar semua penuturan Oppanya itu. Meski Oppanya selalu bersikap dingin, acuh tak acuh, dan arrogant, namun Kyungsoo paham betul bagaimana lembutnya perasaan Oppanya itu. Terlebih kelembutan dan kehangatan hati Oppanya hanya Kyungsoo lah yang dapat merasakannya. Kyungsoo bersyukur dalam hati. Bahwa dirinya masih di karuniai oleh tuhan atas orang-orang yang masih begitu sayang dan peduli padanya.

Jemari kecil Kyungsoo menggenggam balik dan mengelus lembut tangan Oppanya. Matanya menatap teduh kearah Oppa tercintanya. "Sudahlah Oppa. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Itu juga kesalahan Sooiee, yang tak mampu menjaga diri. Terimakasih Oppa telah menghawatirkan Sooiee. Maafkan Sooiee, yang hanya bisa merepotkan Oppa.."

"Jangan begitu sayang. Kau adalah satu-satunya hartaku yang masih aku miliki. Kau tak merepotkan Oppamu ini sayang.." Lelaki itu segera mengamit lengan Kyungsoo dan mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo lembut. Perlakuan Oppanya yang seperti ini pasti mampu membuat para wanita kelimpungan karena bahagia. Pipi chuuby Kyungsoo merona samar. Meski sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti ini, namun Kyungsoo masih kerap kali merasa segan dan bahagia. Karena dirinya merasa sangat-sangat di hargai.

~OooOooO~

"KAU MENYAKITINYA BODOH!" suara bentakkan menggema kencang dari selullar yang sedang di pegang oleh Jongin. Jongin secara sontak menjauhkan selullar tersebut dari telinganya. Meski bodoh, namun dirinya masih sangat sayang akan telinganya ini. Dirinya tak ingin telinganya itu rusak hanya karena teriakkan dan makian tak bermoral dari seseorang di seberang sana.

"Aku tahu!" balas Jongin seadanya. Malas. Sungguh sebenarnya Jongin sedang malas untuk meladeni siapapun yang sedaang ingin mencari masalah dengannya. Dirinya hanya ingin diam merenung. Memikirkan sejauh mana perasaannya terhadap gadis mungilnya itu. Sekejam apakah perlakuannya pada kekasih mungilnya itu. Yang kini berada di otak dan pikirannya hanyalah satu nama. Kyungsoo.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi.. jauhi dia. Cukup Jongin! Cukup kau sakiti dia! Aku tak ingin kau menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Bila kau menolak untuk menjauhinya, siap-siap kau berhadapan dengan ku!" Suara seseorang di sebrang sana mengalun dingin. Menembus pori-pori membuat remang sekujur tubuh. Jarang-jarang sekali sahabatnya itu begitu marah dan serius dalam ucapannya. Jongin menjadi gugup sendiri. Bila sahabatnya saja sudah marah seperti ini, maka sepertinya dirinya sudah terlalu kelewat batas.

"Oh sial! Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Mengapa kalian semua malah bersikap aku adalah penjahat?!" Jongin mengeluh resah. Dirinya sungguh bingung akan keadaan yang ada. Memang apa salahnya bila dia hanya ingin meminta maaf?

"Karena kau telah menyakitinya. Takkan ada kata maaf untukmu bajingan!"

"Shit! Aku meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Bukan padamu bastard Oh Sehun!"

"Aku mewakilinya bodoh!"

"Mengapa kau yang mewakilinya? Apa hak mu?" Jongin mengeram kesal! Kenapa dirinya tak suka bila ada lelaki lain yang berdekatan dengan kekasih mungilnya itu?

"Bukankah kau hanya ingin membalaskkan dendam kesumatmu lewat Kyungsoo?"

"Ya.. benar, lalu?"

"Bukan kah sudah terpenuhi? Kyungsoo sudah terluka Jongin! jadi ku mohon. Pergilah"

"Dia memang terluka, namun sialnya Kris belum menderita!"

"Mengapa kau tak langsung membalskan dendammu padanya?"

"Aku ingin bermain-main sebentar dengannya. Aku inginia merasakan bagaimana rasanya bunga kesayangannya hancur"

"Sudahlah Kim! Aku menyayangi Kyungsoo. Kris pun begitu! Kami menyayanginya. Aku tak suka bunga kesayanganku hancur oleh orang lain. Meski kau sahabatku sendiri, aku mohon dengan sangat! Jauhilah Kyungsoo."

"Hei sehun.. ap.." Sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, telinganya mendengar nada sambung yang telah di putus dari sebelah pihak. "Sial!" Jongin terus saja mengerang dan berteriak kesal.

~OooOooO~

"Soo~.. keluarlah sayang. Makan malam sudah siap." Suara baritone khas beriringan dengan suara ketukan pintu terdengar mengalun di ruangan yang gelap dan sepi. Sungguh nampak begitu sunyi.

"Kyungsoo sayang..? kau tak akan membukakan pintu untuk Oppamu?" Suara baritone itu kembali terdengar di saat sang objek yang di tuju tak kunjung menjawab.

"Soo.."

"Nanti Oppa.. aku sebentar lagi turun" terdengar suara gadis yang lirih menjawab panggilan sang Oppa

"Baiklah.. Oppa tunggu di bawah sayang.." Kris, sang Oppa Kyungsoo pun hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan. Tangannya tergenggem dengan erat di samping tubuhnya. Sebelum Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah, kris sempat mendengar isakan tertahan lolos dari bibir mungil adik tercintanya itu.

"Sialan kau! Kim Jongin bajingan! Lihat saja nanti.." Kris mengeram tertahan dan menggumam di sela-sela gemeletukan giginya.

~OooOooO~

Setelah beberapa lama, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamarnya, meski sebelumnya Kyungsoo sempat terlebih dahulu merapihkan penampilannya, dan mencuci muka, namun semua hal itu tak dapat menyembunyikan sembab di kedua bagian matanya. Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak-anak tangga menuju kelantai dasar. Setelah berada di lantai dasar, Kyungsoo segera mencari keberadaan Oppanya yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar dan makan. Kyungsoo pun mencoba mencari Kris di dapur.

"Oppa..?" Kyungsoo memanggil sosok Oppanya yang hingga kini belum nampak di pandangannya. Mendadak, Kyungsoo merasakan ke khawatiran melanda hatinya. "Oppa.." Kyungsoo kembali memanggil Kris, kali ini butiran air mata mulai bergulir membasahi pipinya.

"Oppa..!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak memanggil Kris sambil terisak pelan. Kris yang pada saat itu berada di kamar mandi kamarnya, segera keluar saat mendengar Kyungsoo yang berteriak memanggilya. Dengan terburu-buru, Kris segera memakai pakaiannya"Oh Soo.. Oppa dikamar.." Kris mencoba menjawab teriakan Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak keluar kamar.

"Oppa!" Kyungsoo langsung berlari mendekap erat tubuh Kris. Kris sontak saja merasa kaget dan khawatir, karena melihat buliran air mata membasahi wajah manis sang adik tercintanya itu.

"Ada apa sayang, Humm?"

"Oppa kejam! Aku khawatir! Aku kira Oppa pergi lagi."

"Ohh.. maafkan Oppa sayang.. oppa hanya baru saja mandi."

"Aku takut Oppa pergi.."

"Tidak akan sayang.. tidak akan lagi."

~OooOooO~

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Kris menghela nafas perlahan, sebelum kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengelus sayang surai hitam sang adik.

"Kau belum ngantuk sayang? ini sudah malam." Kris mencoba membujuk adiknya yang sedang terlena dalam keasikannya menonton drama. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, Kyungsoo memang sengaja mengajak Kris untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sembari menonton tv.

"Belum Oppa.." Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya di tubuh sang Oppa yang begitu besar dan kokoh. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris saat dilihatnya tv sedang menyiarkan acara iklan.

"Tapi ini suudah tengah malam Sooiee.. nanti kau sakit!"

"Tidak akan Oppa…" Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kriss yang menurutnya sangatlah nyaman dan hangat.

"Disini dingin sayang.."

"Ada Opp yang memelukku, jadi sudah tak dingin lagi.." Kyungsoo berujar manja, sambil terkikik pelan

"Hufftt.. terserah kau sajalah.." Kris sudah mulai menyerah untuk membujuk adiknya itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Oppanya, secara sontak langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Oppanya ragu. Bila Oppanya berkata seperti itu, maka itu akan menjadi alaram untuk Kyungsoo. Karena itu bertanda Kris sedang marah.

"Oppa.. ?"

" hmm" Kris hanya bergumam pelan. Kyungsoo semakin menelan ludahnya kaku.

'Ohh tidak! Oppa marah..' Kyungsoo membatin. "Oppa.. baiklah, ayo kita tidur."

"Tak usah! Kau lanjutkan saja acara menonton mu.." Kris menjawab dingin. Dan Kyungsoo semakin kikuk

"Oppaa~ Sooiee sudah mengantukk."

"…"

"Mari kita tidur.."

"…."

"Oppaa~"

"…" Masih belum ada jawaban dari Kris. Kyungsoo sudah mulai pasrah. Dirinya yakin dengan sangat, Kris pasti sangatlah marah. Kyungsoo hampir saja putus asa, sebelum kembali teringat suatu ide mujarab

"Oppa.. Sooiee ingin tidur dengan Oppa~ berdua! Hehe.. Sooiee rindu di peluk Oppa.." Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelasnya. Kriss mengeram tertahan. Dengan perlahan, Kris mulai mmematikan television sebelum membopong Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba yang di hadiahi pekikkan keras dari sang adik. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang berada dalam gendongan Kris. Rencananya berhasil. Kyungsoo menarik leher kris dan mencium pipinya lembut

"Kyungsooiee sangat, sangat menyayangi Oppa,," kris terpana sebentar akibat perbuatan Kyungsoo Sebelum kembali berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kau tak mencintai Oppa?" Kris berujar jahil sambil mempererat gendongannya.

"Oh tentu! Sooiee sangat mencintai Oppa.." Kyungsoo menjawab riang tanpa tahu niat dasar Kris yang menanyai hal itu

"Ohh.. Oppa pun"

Cupp

Kris mengecup lembit bibir Kyungsoo secara mendadak. Kyungsoo melebarkan pandangannya karena kaget. Kris memandang lekat wajah manis kyungsoo. Pandangan matanya menatap dalam kedua bola mata bulat Kyungsoop yang indah. Kyungsoo terpana akan pandangan Kris yang seakan menghipnotisnya. Pandangan itu begitu dalam, penuh dengan rasa sayang dan ke kaguman. Pandangan mata yang mampu mengetarakan hati Kyungsoo dan menghantarkan kehangatan yang menjajikan. Pandangan yang mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari semua masalah yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Oppa sangat mencintaimu Kyungsooku, sayang.." Kris berujar lembut sebelum kembali mencium lembut bibir kyungsoo yang begitu lembut dan manis. Dengan perlahan, Kris mulai membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo secara perlahan di atas kasur sebelum kemudian membaringkan dirinya pula di atas kasur king sizenya. Kris menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut tebal sambil kembali mengecup bibir dan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa riang mendapatkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibirnya. Geli. Pikir kyungsoo

"Terimakasih Oppa.." Kyungsoo berujar senang seraya memeluk erat tubuh kris yang begitu besar dan hangat

"Lupakanlah dia Soo… lupakan semuanya. Masih ada Oppa disini.." Kris berujar lembut sambil membawa kyungsoo semakin erat dalam pelukannya

"Ya.. akan Sooiee lupakan.. Jalja Oppa,,"

"Jalja.." Kris kembali mengecup sayang dahi Kyungsoo sebelum mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk menutup matanya dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yeahh.. akhirnya update juga..^^ maafkan saya yang malah kelamaan updatenya T^T itu karena aku berhalangan. Kemarin baru aja beres ospek kuliah, jadi yah.. aku belum sempet nulis ff lagi.. giliran ada waktu, ide aku yang tersendat. Hingga yah.. beginilah jadinya.. mohon di maafkan apabila ff ini aneh atau masih banyak kekurangannya..**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua dukungan berupa riview, favo, dan folow nya** **itu sangat berarti untuk saya *deepbow**

 ***balasan riview***

 **Sofia magdalena : di chapter ini masih belum di jelasin asal-usul masalahnya, mungkin di chapter berikutnya. Tappi kalian boleh tebak kok kenapanya..** **terimakasih banyak udah riview**

 **Baby Crong :ini udah di update kok.. makasih yah udah riview**

 **Guest : yahh bisa di bilang Jongin selingkuh.. di tunggu kelanjutannya aja biar jelas yah.. terimakasih banyak udah riview**

 **Kaisooship : Yup.. tebakan anda benar** **di sini Kris berperan sebagai Oppanya kyungsoo.. :D untuk kejelasan Jongin ngapain Kyungsoo, nanti di tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya ..**

 **Yixingcom : Ini udah di lanjut ko.. :D untuk kejelasan Jongin ngapain Kyungsoo, nanti di tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya**

 **NHAC : Jongin bisa di bilang selingkuh, bisa juga engak.. untuk kejelasan Jongin ngapain Kyungsoo, nanti di tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya**

 **ChangChang : untuk kejelasan Jongin ngapain Kyungsoo, nanti di tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya.. haha.. saya juga penasaran**

 **Kaironman : ini udah di lanjut, tapi masih belum di perjelas, semoga readers pada ngerti arah ceritanya bakalan kayak gimana**

 **Kyung1225 : Ini udah di lanjut say.. Makasih udah riview.. ^^**

 **Lolli Kyungsoo : Ini udah di lanjut say..** **untuk kejelasan Jongin ngapain Kyungsoo, nanti di tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya**

 **Lovesoo : Kyungsoo kami-nya lagi galau ^^ untuk kejelasan Jongin ngapain Kyungsoo, nanti di tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya**

 **9493 : ini udah di lanjut.. semoga di chapter ini ada sedikit pencerahan, semoga gak bingung lagi yahh**

 **Viraahee : Ini udah di lanjut kok say.. makasih udah sempetin riview**

 **Guest : terimakasih pujiannya.. :D**

 ***Mohon maaf apabila ada salah penulisan nama id**

 **Di tunggu terponnnya lagi yahh~**

 **Bye.. sampai jumppa di chapter selanjutnya :D**

 ***deepbow**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOMEONE**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo (20) - Kim Jongin (21)**

 **Wu Yifan (22) - Oh Sehun (21)**

 **And All Member EXO**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo, HunSoo, KrisSoo**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning! : Genderswitch For Uke, DLDR, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita murni berdasarkan pemikiran saya dan imajinasi saya. Apabila ada kesamaan tokoh, sifat, atau alur cerita, itu merupakan sebuah kebetulan! Bila tak suka, silahkan close tab! Dilarang compas cerita tanpa izin. Dimohon untuk menghargai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rattingnya di naikkan menjadi M (mature) ingat di "naikkan menjdi M" janggan sampai nanti saudara-saudara semua berkata 'kok gak di kasih tau?' atau 'kok gak di beri peringatan?'**

 **anak-anak di bawah umur silahkan close tabnya. Silahkan membaca ff lain yang sesuai umur. Tapi terserahlah, dosa di tanggung masing-masing yahh ^^**

 **bila ada reaksi aneh, dimohon untuk tidak menyalah kan uthor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
Just Enjoy Reading ^^**

 **Chapter 3**

Aku mengerang tersiksa saat sebuah sentuhan lembut menjalari kulit ku, membuatku merasakan kelembutan yang merangsang seluruh denyut nadiku. Sentuhan memabukkan yang sungguh membuatku terlena, dan terbuai di buatnya. Sebuah sentuhan ragu-ragu yang terkesan malu-malu itu membuatku tersiksa.

Ku pandangi wajah manisnya yang sedang memerah menahan malu dan nafsu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal hangat menerpa wajahku. Ku pandangi kedua bolamata bundarnya yang kini tertutup rapat. Bibir merahnya yang bengkak karena ulahku, sungguh membuatku kembali terlena akan kelembutan dan rasa manis yang tercipta dari bibir itu.

Ku pandangi hasil jerih payahku akan sosok dirinya. Bukan bermaksud kurang ajar, namun yah nafsu manusia apalagi seorang lelaki yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan sepertiku pasti menumpuk sangat besar dan menunggu untuk di puaskan.

Tubuh mungilnya terlihat begitu mungil dan lemah dalam kungkungan tubuhku. Aku ragu, apakah nanti dirinya mampu menerima segala perlakuan ku? Dengan tubuh lemah seperti ini, aku sangatlah ragu. Namun, nafsuku sudah sangat memuncak. Entahlah. Aku pun bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku dapat dengan mudahnya menjadi bernafsu seperti ini hanya dengan melihatnya dan menyentuh tubuhnya?

Meski aku bajingan liar yang tak tahu diri dengan nafsu besar, yang kerap kali butuh untuk bermain dengan banyak wanita jalang di luar sana untuk meredakannya, namun tak pernah ku rasakan tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini sebelumnya. Sungguh reaksi yang berlebihan. Hanya dengan memeluknya, aku inginkan ia berada di bawah tubuhku, dalam sebuah hubungan intim yang begitu menggairahkan sepanjang hari.

Hanya dengan mendengar suara merdunya memanggil lembut namaku, aku berfikir tentang bagaimana merdu dan indahnya saat ia mendesahkan namaku di setiap tingkah ku mencari kenikmatan? Bagaimana indahnya suara itu memanggil-manggil bahkan menjeritkan namaku di bawah kenikmatan yang akan ku berikan?

Hanya dengan megecup dan membelai kulit lembutnya, hal itu membuatku terlena akan kelembutan kulitnya yang mampu membuatku tersiksa akan kebutuhan birahi. Oh sial! Semua ini sungguh sangat menyiksa ku.

Saat pertama kali melihat dirinya pun, Ingin sekali rasanya aku membawanya kedalam kenikmatan sempurna dalam sebuah hubungan sesungguhnya. Ingin ku kenalkan dirinya yang polos dan lugu itu akan dunia penuh kenikmatan dalam sebuah hubungan intim yang sungguh sangat menggiurkan. Namun, aku masihlah ragu. Apakah aku sanggup hati untuk merusaknya? Merusak dirinya, pikirannya, bahkan hatinya?

Dan akhirnya, ketika aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukannya, aku masih ragu. Di tengah-tengah sebuah cumbuan merangsang yang kulakukan padanya, aku sungguh masih meragu. Entahlah, seharusnya aku tak perlu lagi merasa ragu saat menjadi casanova. Bukannya telah menjadi hal yang biasa bahkan wajar bagi ku yang seorang casanova untuk mempermainkan perasaan gadis, dan mendapatkan sebuah hubungan One Night Stand atau bahkan mempermainkannya dan membuatnya sakit dalam sebuah hubungan percintaan?

Namun perasaan ragu yang tumbuh dalam hatiku, seolah menghalangi-halangiku untuk melakukan hal lebih dan menyakiti hatinya. Entahlah, berpikir bahwa semua tindakkanku yang nanti akan menyakiti hatinya dan akan membuatnya menangis, membuatku merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyesakkan dan menyakitkan.

Aku berhenti sejenak memainkan bibirnya yang lembut dan manis. Memberikan sejenak waktu kosong untuknya menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat ku, sekaligus memberikan sejenak waktu untuk hatiku menetapkan pilihannya. Haruskan aku melakukannya atau tidak?

Aku memandang wajahnya yang sayu dipenuhi dengan remah kemerahan di setiap inci wajahnya. Terkesan begitu manis sekaligus menggoda. Matanya yang begitu jernih menatapku sayu. _'Oh Shit! Kyungsoo berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu. Aku tak kuat untuk tak menerkammu sekarang juga'_ batinku lirih.

Ku gerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang merah mengkilap, menghapuskan benang-benang saliva kami yang berada di sepanjang bibir hingga dagunya. Arhggg! Sial. Aku tak tahan lagi. Namun, aku tetap harus berpikiran matang. Tubuhku panas dan sungguh membutuhkan kehangatan serta kenikmatan yang mampu membuatnya menjadi lebih baik. Namun hatiku tetap meragu.

"Jonginiee~" Terdengar suara merdu nan lembut Kyungsoo yang menggetarkan jiwaku kembali pada kenyataan. Ku pandangi sekali lagi matanya yang menatapku sayu. Alisnya berkerut samar,menandakan ia sedang kebingungan. Arghh sial! Sial! Sial!

Dengan segala keterpaksaan, ku mencoba mengakhiri kenikmatan yang menyiksa ini dengannya. Yap! Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri cumbuanku, membiarkannya pulang dengan selamat dari apartementku, dan segera menelepon beberapa wanita yang siap menemaniku dan memuaskanku. Menuntaskan segala nafsuku saat ini juga.

Namun apa daya, tubuhku tetap tak mampu beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku masih terlena akan kehangatan tubuh mungilnya yang berada dalam kungkungan tubuhku saat ini. Aku masih terlena akan keindahan wajahnya yang menatapku sayu penuh dengan nafsu. Aku masih ingin mendengarkan suaranya yang mendendangkan desahan-desahan nikmat atas segala perlakuanku padanya.

Manis ini sungguhlah manis. Nikmat, ini sungguhlah nikmat! Ini adalah sebuah kenikmatan termanis yang pernah ku rasakan sepanjang 21 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini.

Pandanganku teralihkan pada lehernya yang basah akibat lidahku yang bermain liar menebar salivaku, serta ruam-ruam merah kebiaruan yang tersebar merata dileher mulusnya. Pandanganku kembali turun, aku menatap kemeja putih yang tiga kancing teratasnya nya terbuka manampakkan dadanya yang montok masih tertutupi _Bra hitam_. Aku menatap kagum pada keindahan yang tersaji di hadapanku ini.

Meski sudah sering untukku melihat dan mendapati pemandangan yang seperti ini, dengan beberapa wanita, namun entah mengapa, sensasi yang di timbulkannya sungguh sangatlah berbeda. Perasaan penasaran mulai menghinggap kehatiku. Bagaimanakah rasanya dada itu? Seberapa kenyal dan padatkah kedua bukit kembar itu? seberapa sensitifnya kah Kyungsoo apabila aku bermain di sekitar puncuk payudaranya?

Arghh sial! Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak lagi berpikiran macam-macam. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menarik turun _bra_ sialan itu yang menghalangi laju pandangku. ingin sekali rasanya aku meremas lembut kedua bongkahan kenyal tersebut. Menghisap puncuk bukit kembar itu hingga membuatnya tegak berdiri karena kenikmatan yang ku suguhkan. Mendengarkan desahan-desahan nikmat darinya yang mengalun lembut, membangkitkan nafsuku.

Aku mengerang tertahan saat merasakan sebuah senggolan yang tak sengaja, saat Kyungsoo mengeliat tak nyaman di bawah tubuhku itu, mengenai sesuatu di bawah sana. Membuatnya semakin sesak dan keras. Oh Shit! It's so Hard! Aku tak kuat lagi!

Bermain-main sebentar lagi tak masalah bukan? Hanya menikmati keindahan bola kembar itu, takkan menjadi masalah bukan? Asal aku masih mampu menahan kontrol tubuh dan nafsuku.

Aku terus saja menatap kagum pada kedua bukit kembarnya yang tertutup separuh isinya oleh _cup bra_ hitamnya. Aku meneguk salivaku kasar. Sialan! Kenapa bagian selatan tubuhku semakin _hard?_ Hanya karena menatap kedua bukit kembar ini, bahkan aku belum menyentuh dan mempermainkannya? Oh my god! Kyungsoo sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan pada tubuhku?

Aku tersadar dari kekagumanku saat merasakan gerakan Kyungsoo yang akan mengancingkan kembali pakaiannya. Mungkin ia merasa risih akibat tatapanku. Mau tak mau, aku pun terkekeh karena tingkah lakunya.

Aku menahan pergerakkan tangannya yang akan mengancingkan kembali kancing kemejanya. Aku menahan tangannya tepat di samping kanan kiri kepalanya. Dia menatapku kaget. Mata bulat itu kini kembali bulat, bahkan semakin membulat kaget. Ohh.. betapa lucunya.

Aku tersenyum jahil padanya, sebelum ku gerakkan kembali wajahku mendekat kearah wajahnya, mengecup kilat bibirnya, sebelum ku gerakkan bibir dan lidahku untuk bermain liar di sekitar belakang kupingnya, menggigit gemas dan meniup telinganya, menghantarkan rasa geli yang membuatnya mengerang dan mendesah tertahan. Ku bisikkan kata-kata manis dengan suara yang serak dan rendah, berusaha mencoba untuk menggodanya. Ku turunkan lidah dan bibirku untuk bermain di lehernya. Ku kecup kecup ringan bekas-bekas ruam di lehernya, hingga cubuanku turun ke tulang selangkanya. Aku menciumnya lembut, membelai menggunakan lidahku, menghisap dan menggigitnya sekali-kali, sebelum kembali menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Hal tersebut membuatnya mendesah dan mengerang memanggil namaku. Aku semakin semangat karenanya.

Ku turunkan lagi cumbuanku ke belahan dadanya yang terpampang indah. Ku kecup-kecup ringan belahan dadanya hingga bagian dadanya yang bebas dari kungkungan _cupbra_ yang ia gunakan. Karena merasa gemas sekaligus terganggu, ku gigit ujung cup bra hitam yang ia gunakkan, menariknya kebawah dengan gerakan sensual, mengeluarkan sebelah bukit kembar yang indah. Sengaja ku permainkan puncuk payudaranya dengan hidungku. Sebelum ku kecup ringan dan kujilati dadanya tanpa menyentuh pucuk payudaranya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Dia melirih , mendesah, bahkann memohon padaku. Aku tersenyum di tengah aktifitasku. Kulepas kedua tangannya, dan dengan secara langsung, ia memeluk kepalaku erat, mengarahkannya kebagian pucuk payudaranya. Aku pun menurutinya.

Kuangkat sedikit punggungnya, menyelusupkan kedua tanganku untuk membuka kaitan bra yang menghalangi aktifitasku, ia menurut untuk mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, memberi ruang dan memudahkanku melepaskannya. Setelah lepas, ku lempar secara asal bra tersebut. Ku genggam bongkahan kenyal payudaranya yang terasa pas di ukuran tanganku yang besar. Oh.. sungguh besar, kenyal dan padat. Berbeda dengan payudara wanita-wanita lain yang keras karena inplan.

Ohh.. aku sungguh menikmati kegiatanku ini. Ku remas-remas kedua bukit kembar yang kini menjadi canduku itu. menghantarkan kenikmatan untuknya, mebuatnya melenguh nikmat akibat perbuatanku. Mulutku terus bermain di puncuk payudaranya, menghisap dengan kuat, sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Ia hanya melenguh dan mendesah nikmat. Ku pilin nipple nya yang satu lagi dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjukku. Ku pilin, ku putar, dan ku tarik.

Ahh.. dia semakin mendesah keenakkan. Aktifitas kami terus berlanjut dengan sangat hikmat. Di selingi dengan desahan dan lenguhan nikmat yang mengalun lembut dari mulutnya. Sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah dering panggillan menyadarkannya pada dunia yang nyata ini. Menghentikanku dengan sebuh dorongan kecil yang membuatku terlepas dari kegiatan –mari menyusu- di payudaranya. Ia mengerang tertahan, berusah bangkit terduduk dari kungkunganku. Ku perhatikan setiap gerak geriknya yang kaku dan ragu dengan mata elangku yang menatapnya kesal.

Ia bangkit terduduk bersandar pada kepala kasur. Ia berusaha mengapai handphonenya yang berdering di nakas samping tempat tidur. Aku mendudukkan diriku tepat di sebelah kirinya, tanganku meraih tangannya yang sedang menutupi payudaranya yang besar dan indah. meski usahanya itu percuma saja sebenarnya. Ku jauhkan tangannya dari payudara itu dan aku pun kembali menunduk, memeluk tubuhnya, dengan sebelah tangan. Ku arahkan tangan kananku, menyelinap di balik tubuhnya dan meremas gemas payudara kanannya yang menganggur. Ku hisap dan ku jilati pucuk payudaranya yang bagian kiri. Ku lanjutkan kembali aktifitas ku yang sempat terhentikan olehnya. Ia hanya terdiam mengerang, mendesah, dan mengeluh nikmat. Aku kembali fokus pada tindakkanku memainkan payudara nya yang begitu menggairahkan. Aku mengarahkan tangan kirinya, untuk menyentuh selangkanganku yang sudah membesar dan mengeras di balik celana jeans yang kuganakan. Ia terlihat ragu dan takut. Namun ku paksakan tangannya untuk tetap berada di selangkanganku, dan mengajarinya untuk mengelus-elus dan meremas ereksiku.

Aku kembali terbuai akan sentuhannya. Oh.. nikmat! Sungguh nikmat! Ku rasakan ereksiku semakin membesar dan mendesak untuk di bebaskan. Sungguh sesak. Namun aku menahan diriku. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Ku dengar dirinya menyahut panggilan yang mengganggu aktifitasku.

"Eohh~ Emhh Oppah? We..weo Kris Oppah?"

Tubuhku membeku. Aku menghentikan aktifitasku sesaat saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama bajingan itu. nama bajingan yang telah membawaku kepada niatan untuk berbalas dendam. Nama Lalaki yang secara tak langsung menghantarkanku pada pertemuan dengan Kyungsoo. Secara tak sadar, aku menggigit kuat-kuat nipple Kyungsoo yang masih berada di mulutku. Ia menjerit kuat, karena nyeri. Ku dengar seseorang di seberang sana yang kutahu bajingan yang bernama Kris bertanya dengan nada yang sangat khawatir. Hal itu sontak membuatku merasa mual.

Arhgg! Sial! Aku lupa pada tujuan awalku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Aku melupakan hal terpenting yang mestiku lakukan dan ku selesaikan dengan secepatnya. Aku melepas kulumanku, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang berseri-seri senang menjawab panggilan bajingan itu. aku mengeram kesal. Entah mengapa hatiku bergetar tak suka.

"Aniyeo Oppa.. Sooiee do. Nado! nado bogoshipeoyeo Oppa.. ne.. ne.. saranghaeyo Oppa.."

Aku menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo dari telinganya. Merebut paksa handphone tersebut dan melemparnya kasar. Terdengar suara handphone yang mungkin tengah hancur. Entahlah aku takk perduli lagi. Ku fokuskan pandanganku pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapku ragu dan takut.

Ku tarik tubuhnya untuk berbaring secara paksa. Aku tak boleh ragu lagi. Setelah mendengar nama bajingan tersebut, aku kembali yakin pada tujuanku.

Aku menindih tubuhnya yang lemah dan kecil. Tubuh itu terus memberontak di bawah tubuhku. Namun aku sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Karena setiap dorongan atau rontaannya, hanya bagaikan sebuah goncangan ringan di tubuhku.

Aku memaksanya, menjeratnya, mencumbunya, dengan sangat-sangat kasar. Inilah pilihanku. Inilah tujuanku, dan aku akan melakukannya. Tak peduli pada resiko yang akan ku tanggung nanti. Biarkan aku melakukannya. Sebelum semuanya kembali hitam.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Yaeayy..akhirnya update juga.. sesuai permintaan para riview, aku mencoba untuk bisa fast update**

 **Semoga chapter ini mampu membuat readers puas yaa ..:) mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Mohon untuk di simak dengan baik, karena ini merupakan poin penting antara asal-usul kesedihan Kyungsooo. Buat kalian semua yang nanya, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo, atau 'apa siih yang udah jongin lakuin ke Kyungsoo' maka ini adalah awal dari jawabannya. Inget yahh "awal"**

 **Dan,, semoga para readers masih berkenang untuk sekedar mencurahkan ide, kritik, bahkan cuap-cuap asalnya. Review, foll,dan favo nya sangatlah berartti untuk saya** **di tunggu reviewnya ya..**

 **Semakin banyak review, semakin menjamiin untuk saya fast update**

 ***deepbow**

 **Thanks a lot for:**

 **Baby Crong, Nam Jung, anastasoo, Guest, Kaisooship, sofia Magdalena, Yixingcom, fitria96 (Guest), Kyung1225, Krisoo (Guest), Lovesoo**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOMEONE**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo (20) - Kim Jongin (21)**

 **Wu Yifan (22) - Oh Sehun (21)**

 **And All Member EXO**

 **Pairing : KaiSoo, HunSoo, KrisSoo**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Warning! : Genderswitch For Uke, DLDR, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita murni berdasarkan pemikiran saya dan imajinasi saya. Apabila ada kesamaan tokoh, sifat, atau alur cerita, itu merupakan sebuah kebetulan! Bila tak suka, silahkan close tab! Dilarang compas cerita tanpa izin. Dimohon untuk menghargai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rattingnya di naikkan menjadi M (mature) ingat di "naikkan menjdi M" janggan sampai nanti saudara-saudara semua berkata 'kok gak di kasih tau?' atau 'kok gak di beri peringatan?'**

 **anak-anak di bawah umur silahkan close tabnya. Silahkan membaca ff lain yang sesuai umur. Tapi terserahlah, dosa di tanggung masing-masing yahh ^^**

 **bila ada reaksi aneh, dimohon untuk tidak menyalah kan saya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
Just Enjoy Reading ^^**

 **Chapter 4**

Ia menjauhkan tangan Ku yang mengenggam handphone dari telingaku. Merebut paksa handphone tersebut dan melemparnya kasar. Terdengar suara handphone yang mungkin tengah hancur. Entahlah perasaanku mulai tak karuan. Ia menatapku tajam. Pandangannya sungguh berbeda, membuat ku gemetar takut dan ragu.

Dia menarik tubuh ku untuk berbaring secara paksa. Sorot matanya penuh amarah, gelap dan dingin. Entah apa yang telah ku perbuat sehingga dia berubah seperti ini.

Dia menindih tubuh ku yang lemah dan kecil. Tubuh ku terus memberontak di bawah tubuh nya. Namun dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan ku. Karena setiap dorongan atau rontaan ku, hanya bagaikan sebuah goncangan ringan di tubuh nya.

Dia memaksa ku, menjerat ku, mencumbu ku, dengan sangat-sangat kasar. Dan aku terus saja memberontak meski ku tahu ini hanyalah sia-sia. Aku menangis, menjerit keras. Mencoba membangkitkan kembali kesadarannya. Namun, bukan sebuah kelegaan yang ku rasa, melainkan sebuah kesakitan yang amat parah.

"Diam Bitch! Aku tahu kamu menginginkannya bukan? Berlakulah seperti wanita jalang biasanya. Jangan kau sok jual mahal."

Pipiku terasa panas dan perih. Bibirku terasa asin dan tercium bau amis yang menyengat. Dia menampar ku dengan sangat keras. Aku lemas. Sakit! Fisik dan batinku sakit. Mengapa ia berubah bagaikan monster? Relung hatiku sakit mendengar ia berbicara seperti itu.

' _Oppa, tolong Sooiee, Oppa jebal !'_ batinku lirih.Aku terus saja menangis. Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga ini benar-benar hanya mimpi buruk ku yang dapat ku lupakan esok harinya. Namun, Hingga rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menghinggapi ku dan membuatku tersadar, bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi yang dapat ku lupakan keesokkan harinya.

"Arghh.. Soo.. Shit! Ini nikmat sayang." Suara menjijikkan itu terus saja terdengar mengalun ber-iringan seiring dengan dorongan keras di tubuhku yang menghantarkan rasa perih dan sakit yang membekas.

Aku hanya dapat terdiam menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhku, terutama sakit di relung hatiku. Ucapannya bahkan begitu merendahkanku, seakan aku adalah manusia yang paling hina. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan jeritan kesakitanku. Dia hanya terus menjamah tubuhku, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Tanpa pernah peduli akan rasa sakit yang kurasa.

"Ouhhh.. Nikmathh Soohh.." Entah telah berapa lama aku bergerumul dengannya yang telah menghasilkan desahan dan erangan Nikmat untuknya. Bahkan sekali kepuasan yang keluar ke dalam tubuhku pun, tak kunjung membuatnya lega dan berhenti. Dia malah menggagahiku, terus menerus. Aku menangis. Aku kotor. Dan aku lelah.

Aku berharap, ini benarlah mimpi. Aku berharap, ini semua tak terjadi. Aku terus saja berharap. Meski ku tau, harapanku adalah sebuah keputus asaan jiwaku. Aku mengerang sakit karena perlakuan kasarnya yang terus menyodokku, menghujamku, dengan penuh kekuatan dan kekasaran. Oh Tuhan! Dosa apa aku?

Aku merasa, aku tak lagi memiliki wajah untuk ku tampakkan di kedua Oppaku nanti. Aku sudah hina. Dan sudah mempermalukan keluargaku. Aku telah mencoreng tinta hitam di wajah keluargaku. Aku menangis. Kembali menangis hingga derai air mata itu sudah enggan tuk keluar. Aku tersiksa, berharap semoga tuhan segera mencabut nyawaku.

"Sakit Jonghhin.. Ini sakit! Ku mohon berhentilah.."

"Diam dan rasakan sajalah.. ahhh,, Soo.."

Rasa perih dan sakit itu kembali mengerayapi tubuhku. Disaat dirinya telah mencapai kepuasan, yang entah telah ke berapa kalinya. Aku mengerang tersiksa karena desakkannya yang semakin cepat dan keras. Ini sakit sungguh! Tidaklah nikmat! Seperti yan kerap kali orang lain omongkan. Aku menjerit karena sakit yang terus menghujamku, membuatku semakin lemah, hingga hitam mengaburkan pandanganku, membuatku terlelap dengan tubuh yang masih berbalut perih.

~OooOooO~

Aku merasakan tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Meski kantuk masih menerkamku, menyambutku agar kembal terlelap. Namun ku tetap mencoba membuka mataku, menatap akan sosok terkasih ku yang sednag berada dalam pelukanku ini.

Matanya terpejam erat. Buliran-buliran keringat yang begitu besar nampak banyak keluar dari dahinya. Wajahnya memerah. Di ujung mata indahnya yang tertutup, nampak linang air mata yang terus keluar, membuat hatiku perih.

Ia semakin bergerak gelisah. Membuatku khawatir. Aku mengguncangkan tubuh mungilnya, berusaha membangunkannya dari segala mimpi buruknya. Ku usap dahinya, mencoba untuk menyeka peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Aku semakin kalut kala, dirinya semakin gemetar, dan tak kunjung membuka matanya. Aku segera melepaskan rangkulanku, mencoba mengambil handphone ku yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur. Aku menelepon adikku yang entah sedang berada di mana saat ini.

Rasa kesal menghujam hatiku karena si bodoh satu itu tak kunung mengangkat panggilanku. "argghh.. sial! Kemana perginya si doby bodoh itu?! mengapa ia tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya juga ?" aku mengeram tertahan mencoba menahan amarah yang telah memuncak saat ku dengar nada sambung teleponnya.

"Yeoboseo?" Suara seorang wanita menyapa indra pendengaranku. Membuatku terdiam sesaat.

"Yeoboseo. Dimana si idiot doby, eehh ani. Chanyeol itu?"

"Ne. nuguseo?" Wanita itu malah kembali bertanya, membuat kekesalanku kembali mendesak keluar

"Aish.. Palli perikan teleponnya pada si berengsek itu.. atau ia..

"Ne! Hyung? Weo?" sebelum ku selesai menyelesaikan omonganku, Si idiot itu sudah terlebih dulu menyahut. Dari kejauhan Terdengar suara wanita itu yang mendengus dan mengomel tak jelas. Meski penasaran, namun aku tak ingin membahas hal itu dulu. Masih ada hal penting lainnya yang mendasariku membuat panggilan ini.

"Ya! Eodiseo? Cepatlah pulang. Kyungsoo.."

"Wae? Wae? Kyungsoo Wae?!" Aku mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak, omonganku kembali ia potong begitu saja. bahkan sepertinya ia sama sekali tak mendengar omonganku.

"Kemarilah cepat!" Aku berusaha bersikap tenang. Meski sebenarnya tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Ku matikan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Aku merangkul tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kembali dalam dekapanku. Aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaannya, meski dengan suara yang jauh dari kata bagus. Namun aku berharap semoga hal itu dapat menenangkannya. Aku mengelus surainya lembut. Mengelus dan membelai punggung sempitnya berusaha menenangkannya dan memberikan ia kenyamanan.

Guratan kesedihan masih nampak jelas di wajahnya. Alisnya berkerut samar tanda tak suka. Ia menendang nendang tak tentu arah. Bibir kissablenya ia gigit kuat kuat, menghasilkan cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari bibir itu. sesegera mungkin ku cium bibir itu, berusaha menghalangi niatannya untuk kembali menggigit keras bibirnya, hingga meninggalkan bekas luka.

Wajahnya semakin nampak ketakutan. Aku melepaskan ciumanku karena merasa ia tak menyukainya. meski sedikit merasa tak rela, namun aku melepaskannya juga. Aku Membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinganya. Tubuhnya masih kaku. Teramat kaku malah. Suara jeritan tertahan terus terdengar. Erangan kesakitan bahkan mengalun lembut dari bibirnya, membuat hatiku perih terasa tersayat. Aku kesal! Sungguh kesal! Akan seseorang yang telah membuat wanita kesayanganku harus menderita seperti ini.

Aku terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang kepadanya _"Gwenchana Sooiee.. Oppa yeogiseo.. Gwenchana.."_ hingga beberapa lama, akhirnya tubuhnya kembali tenang. Guratan ketakutan di wajahnya sudah tak lagi nampak. Tubuhnya kembali berbaring lemah. Deru nafasnya kembali teratur. Dan ia kembali tertidur nyenyak. Hal itu sontak membuatku dapat bernafas lega. Aku membawanya kedalam dekapanku. Ku dekap tubuh mungilnya erat-erat, berusaha memberikan sebuah rasa aman. Sebelah tangaku mengusap wajahnya. Mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Sebegitu menderitanya kah kau Sooiee? Mian ne.. karena Oppa.." aku berbisik lirih pada sang malam. Berusaha menyampaikan rasa bersalahku. Aku menyesal. Sungguh! Karena ku, bunga yang selama ini ku jaga agar tak layu, malah melayu gegara orang lain. Aku mengeram kesal. Kim Jongin. akan ku balas perbuatanmu.

"Hyung!" Suara dobrakkan pintu dan teriakannya yang keras, menembus indra pendengaranku, membuatku terlonjak kaget. _'sialan si doby babbo!'_ ia melangkah mendekat ke arah kami dengan wajah yang nampak tak merasa bersalah. Ku lirik wajah damai Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap nyaman dalam dekapanku. Aku menghela nafas lega. 'Untung Kyungsoo tak bangun' pikirku.

Aku menatap adik lelaki ku yang sedang berjalan dengan gurat kekhawatirannya. Ku pandangi dirinya yang nampak sangat berantakkan. Rambut acak-acakan dan basah, baju kemeja yang tak di kancing dengan benar, celana yang kusut dan meski ruangan kamar ku meremang, namun aku masih mampu melihat ruam ruam yang berada di leher jenjangnya. Aku manatapnya tajam dan dingin. Namun ia malah melangkah acuh kearah kami yang sedang terbaring. Ia melepas sepatunya dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. Ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas kasur dan mulai berbaring sambil memeluk Tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Lepas!" ucapnya dingin dengan nada suara yang kecil. Nampak sekali, ia tak ingin membuat adik kesayangan kami berdua itu bangun dari kenyamanannya. Aku hanya menatapnya datar seraya mengangkat sebelah alis mataku.

"Wae?" tanyaku datar. Ia mendengus sebelum menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahnya, dan melepaskan secara paksa rangkulan tanganku di tubuh Kyungsoo. Hal itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo tertidur dengan posisi terlentang.

"Kyungsoo wae?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Aku hanya melihatnya yang sedang membelai lembut wajah Kyungsoo. Menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, sambil sesekali mengecup wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Mimpi buruk lagi." Jawabku singkat, seraya menjauhkan wajahnya yang hendak mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Berapa lama?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatapku fokus

"Entahlah.. 8 hingga 10 menit?"

"Lebih lama dari biasanya. Ada apa?"

"Mian.. Aku tak bisa menjaganya." Jawabku asal. Yah, memang bukan baru kali ini Kyungsoo mengalami mimpi buruk seperti ini. Ini memang sudah sering terjadi. Saat pertama kali terjadi, hanya berkisar 3 menit lamanya. Meski sebentar, namun itu mampu membuat jantung kami berhenti berpompa karena Khawatir. Kami pun mencoba membawa Kyungsoo ke dokter psikiater terbaik. Dan hasilnya, membuat kami semua tercengang luar biasa.

" _Nona Kyungsoo sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Beliau mengidap sebuah trauma akut akan suatu tragedi. Hal tersebut akan berpengaruh buruk pada kondisinya. Karena Trauma ini membuat nona Kyungsoo terus merasakan tragedi itu secara berulang-ulang. Ibaratkan mimpi buruk yang terus terulang tanpa henti setiap saatnya"_

" _Apakah berbahaya?"_

" _Ya. Selama Nona Kyungsoo belum mampu untuk mengatasinya. Trauma yang di alami oleh Nona Kyungsoo cukuplah sulit. Karena otaknya terus menyimpan memory buruk itu di dalam ruang terdalamnya. Hingga suatu saat, memory itu akan berputar layaknya sebuah film. Bahkan bukan hanya membayangkan, namun Nona Kyungsoo juga seperti merasakan hal itu terjadi lagi kepada dirinya."_

" _Apakah ada solusinya?"_

" _Ajak ia berbicara tentang masalahnya, buat ia bercerita tentang tragedy buruk itu. buat ia merasa nyamann dan tak lagi takut akan hal itu."_

Segala hal telah kami lakukan untuk membuatnya bercerita akan hal yang tengah mengganggunya selama ini. Bujuk rayu, hingga ancaman pun kami keluarkan. Namun naas, bibir itu tak kunjung berucap satu patah kata pun tentang masalahnya. Ia hanya akan tersenyum lemah, seraya berkata _"Gwenchana Oppadeul.."_ dan perkataan itu mampu membuat kami terdiam mematung dengan palung hati yang teriris perih.

Aku teringat akan ia masa itu. ketika pertama kali kami menyadari kesayangan kami terluka. Kyungsoo Kerap kali melamun, sorot pandangannya kosong. Dan ia tak lagi seceria dulu. Bibir mungil itu kini jarang berucap. Hanya ketika di tanya saja, maka ia akan berucap dan tersenyum pedih.

Aku dan Chanyeol kala itu sempat frustasi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Dan muncul lah Sehun. Teman masa kecil Kyungsoo yang sudah kami anggap sebagai adik kami sendiri. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu, dan sorot mata yang kosong. Dengan ekspresi sedih, ia berkata _"Kyungsoo membenciku. Ia tak ingin menemui ku"_ dan air matanya pun turun membasahi wajahnya yang seputih es.

Aku menghelanya kedalam rangkulanku. Membawanya kedalam rasa nyaman. Chanyeol yang sedang terduduk lemas menatapi kami, hanya dapat menghela nafasnya berat. Aku menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat di lantai atas. 'Ada apa denganmu sayang?'

Di hari kemudiannya, sahabat baik Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan, datang menjenguk Kyungsoo yang masih enggan tuk keluar kamar, bahkan hanya untuk memakan makanan yang telah kami siapkan.

Mereka berkata denganpenuh kehati-hatian. _"Kami ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo. Dan menghiburnya. Berharap ia dapat kembali seperti sedia kala."_ Wanita dengan eyeliner itu berkata. Aku sempat merasa ragu sesaat. Darimana mereka mengetahuinya. Hingga keraguanku terjawab oleh senyum Sehun yang muncul di belakang mereka.

Hari-hari masih berlalu dengan ketidak pastian setelah kedatangan para sahabatnya –menurut Sehun-. Kyungsoo masih menjaga jarak kepada kami bertiga. Meski berita baiknya, Kyungsoo sudah mulai berani keluar kamarnya, menampakki dirinya yang semakin kurus dan lemah, serta sudah berani makan bersama kami seperti sedia kala. Meski dirinya masih enggan bercerita, dan masih enggan tuk kembali ke kampus.

Kecurigaan ku mulai timbul saat gurat matanya menampakkan kesakitan, ketakutan, dan keraguaan saat salah satu sahabat wanitanya yang keturunan china, berkata _"Sooiee, Kim Jongin menitipkan salam padamu. Ia berkata bahwa ia merindukanmu."_ Mata Kyungsoo pun mulai tak fokus, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan ia pingsan di tempat saat itu juga.

Aku membawanya di kamarku. Menidurkannya di kasurku dengan tubuhku yang berbaring memeluk dirinya. Saat ia membuka mata, ia langsung terlonjak kaget, meronta dari pelukannku, melompat turun dan berteriak begitu kencang seraya menitikkan air matanya. Chanyeol terbangun langsung menuju kamarku. Dan Sehun yang sedang menginap pun berlalu terpogoh-pogoh, dengan selimut yang masih melilit sebelah kakinya.

Kami semua pada akhirnya menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi sedemikian menderita. Ia meringkuk di pojokk kamarku seraya menekuk lututnya dan menelenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut. Dengan suara gemetar dan terus terisak ia berkata lirih dalam tangisannya _"Keumanhae.. jebal.. keumanhae.."_

Sehun yang pertama kali mencoba mendekatinya. Sehun berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Ia bergumam memanggil nama Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Namun, Kyungsoo seakan tuli. Ia sama sekali tak menyahut, seakan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia masih saja terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan begitu lirih. _"Keumanhae.. jebal.. keumanhae.."_

Chanyeool berdiri dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Ku tatap dirinya yang terdiam. Dan betapa aku tak menyangka saat kulihat dirinya menangis menatap sosok wanita kami yang kini semakin ringkih dan lemah dalam deritanya sendiri. Chanyeol perlahan maju dan mulai mendekati Kyungsoo. Di tariknya tubuh lemah itu kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo meronta-ronta dan menjerit. Ia menendang, memukul, dan terus menjerit.

" _Andwae! Andwae!"_ dan betapa aku melemas melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang seakan tak mengenal kami. ia ketakutan. Dan Chanyeol masih tetap memeluknya.

" _Andwae! Andwae!Arghhh.. lepas! Lepas! Jangan Jongin! jangan! Hiks.."_

Dan ketika Kyungsoo menjerit dan memanggil nama seseorang itu, aku merasakan suasana suram menyelimuti ruang kamarku. Ku lihat reaksi Sehun yang hanya duduk terdiam dengan wajah yang kaku. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kaku namun masih tetap memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo hingga, Kyungsoo melemah dan terlelap dalam tangisannya.

Ku rasakan darah di tubuhku mendidih hingga ke kepala. Aku menggeram dan terus mengingat nama itu 'Jongin' dan jantungku bertalu-talu cepat. Amarahku sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menanyai tentang Jongin kepadanya." Ucapku lirih kepada mereka berdua yang amsih terdiam kaku. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menjauh dan meninggalkan ruangan kamarku. Aku kesal! Dan butuh pelampiasan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeayy.. Update ^^

Terimakasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang telah memberikan responnya baik berupa riview, foll, dan favo-nya itu sangat membantu menyemangati saya.

Ini saya hadir dengan chapter baru. Yang semoga dapat membuat puas para reders. Saya sudah mencoba untuk Update faster, sesuai dengan permintaan para reders. Meski yah.. lumayan lelet juga. Itu karena halangan saya yang sudah mulai belajar di kampus, dan tugas yang yah lumayan berat

Saya mohon untuk di maklumi yahh :D

Dan terakhir, semoga para readers masih dapat mencurahkan kritik, saran, atau bahkan cuap-cuapnya di kolom Review. Terimakasih banyak..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya

Jangan lupa review okee?

Paii.. paii~ *deepbow


End file.
